The Hollow Virus
by IM-THE-SHIT
Summary: A corrupted virus has been released in Japan ,it's effects have devastated the locals and is turning them into monsters .The seireitei is strained and losing its grip of the situation ! Who unleashed the virus ? Who can stop it's damning effects ?


2:37 PM : Carrier sets off biological exsplosive in town square ...

He remebered every haunting detail about that afternoon , he was chasing Izuru down , with his gun drawn screaming for his AWOL compainion to stop . Izuru kept a several yard distance between them despite dragging a large cumbersome briefcase in one hand and his own gun in the other .

Izuru turned around in the middle of the street and fired indiscriminately in Shuuhei's general direction the sound of gunfire parted the sea of civilians . Shuuhei reluctantly shot back at Izuru blowing the gun out of his hand as well as two of his fingers , Izuru fell to the ground grasping his briefcase tightly attemping to open it . Just as he reached inside for something Shuuhei had his gun pointed at his head , they were both trembling Izuru looked up at Shuuhei , shown in his dull and deadend eyes were torments and tortures of a surreal origin .Izuru grabbed for something then quickly withdrew his hand he looked back at Shuuhei eyes widened with fear and just as Izuru looked up at him and opened his mouth to speak , an expolsion engulfed them and everything around them .

The sound of screams and the feel of debris whizzing past his ears almost made Shuuhei deaf , he can remember opening his eyes only once , he caught a quick glace at the ground below him it was then he noticed he was in the air , it all went black after a peice of shredded metal went against the side of his face knocking him out instantly ...

2:50 : The Thirteen court squads arive on the scene , Est.D ( Estimated Dead well into the thousands with hundreds more wounded or missing )

Juushiro and Restu were the first to hit ground zero , though the smell of ground zero had hit them long before arrival . There were bodies scattered everywhere , mutilated in the worst ways . Juushiro looked carefully at the corpse of a young woman , it seemed like she'd been eatten not blown up . A low throaty growl sounded from somewhere under the debris , Juushiro reached for his gun and flashlight he signaled the rest of his squad over to peer into a medium sized crevice where he was almost certain it had came from . Just before he poked his head into the crack in the street , Restu called him over " Juushiro , I've found him . " Juushiro ordered his platoon to search for the maker of the noise or any other anomalies they might find and he and Kaien his luitenant followed Restu and her second in command Isane over a mound of ruble and smashed cars to see Hisagi Shuuhei drapped over the hood of a car . They all immedeately ran for him but let Restu and Isane handle him because they was the only ones trained for such trauma .

" Shuuhei . " Isane called to him gently and then checked his pulse and Shuhei winced and moved his head a little revealing how hideously his face had been ripped and gnashed from the flying metal shards " he's alive but he may be severely concused . " Isane siad to her captain .

Retsu Unohana looked Shuuhei over more carefully , the she balled her fist and rubbed her knuckles roughly against his aorta , after no less than five seconds he jumped up and howled in pain . Unohana smiled to Isane and Juushiro saying " Other than that nasty wound on his face I think he'll be fine . " Shuuhei quickly caught his breath and slid himself off of the car hood only to trip into Isane , which was luckybon his part a shorter woman would probally have fallen with him .

" I wouldn't push myself if I were you . " Kaien said helping Shuuhei regain his balance . " You must have been pretty close to the exsplosion , you're practically Tousen's complexion . " he joked pointing out how the ashes and smoke had satined his skin . Shuuhei completely missed the joke while he was checking out the ruined plain that was only minutes ago Karakura town . He tried to grab onto one thought but kept losing it amidst the graphic and bloody scene before him .

" Are you alright ? " Juushiro asked placing a hand on Shuuhei's shoulder . Kaien nudged him and joked " He'll be fine right Shuuhei ? He's just havinga blonde moment . " Shuuhei closed his eyes as Kaien's comment floated around in his head , Blonde ,Blonde Blonde ..." IZURU !" he shouted and took off to the origin of the exsplosion , Kaien and the others followed . He ran until he reached a deep slope , as he peered down he fell to his knees pushed to the verge off tears at the bottom the only thing left was the shadow of his best friend burned into the earth .

The other caught up and Kaien gave Shuuhei a peice of his mind " What fresh hell was that all about ? " he demanded an answer from Shuuhei " maybe your not grasping this from having your brain rattled in th exsplosion , but in the occurance of a catastrophy we are ordered to stay in sight of each other , after chasing you all around you got us lost and separated from the rest of the squad ! " Shuuhei could only choke one word " Izuru " he sobbed and pointed down into the crater . As they all looked into the pit they saw what remained of the missing agent , Kaien turned his head away , Isane cupped her mouth with her hand almost as to keep herself from crying . Restu and Juushiro bowed their heads in remorse .

" CAPTAIN UKITAKE !" a petrified voice screamed from behind them , they all turned to see Rukia Kuchiki a fresh out the academy solidier running toward them dreched in blood , with something monterous hot on her heels . Kaien poised his assault rifle and opened fire just as the creature was about to throw itself upon Rukia . The animal screeched in pain as the white mask atop it's head cracked and reared back on it's back legs , revealed what appeared to be the torso of a person one of Juushiro's troops in fact being sucked into the creature itself he clung to the monster's skin ripping and tearing to pull himself out he reached out for Kaien before being violently sucked into the monster's mouth . Everyone shrunk back at the horrific sight making it worse was the fact no one could have done anything for him . After consuming the helpless squad member the bullet holes Kaien had reamed through it dissappeared and it continued it's charge for Rukia , who despite having time to run was too shocked to bring herself to move " Dammit rookie move ! " Kaien shouted as he ran for her . Rukia could only watch in terror as the beast ran at her on it's hind legs with it's mouth wide and ready to devour her , Kaien managed to grab and throw her out of the way but just as soon as she was out of the monster's path he found himself entrapped in it's mouth . It crunched down ravenously on his arm and began to fling him around . Kaien grabbed his knife and wailed away at the creautres exposed flesh , the beast failed Kaien around until the sickening sound of ripped flesh and cracked bone drowned out the sound of the struggle . Kaien flew through air , blood rocketed forth from his mangled arm the creature recoiled than shot itself at Kaien trying to snatch him out of the air in mid flight . Rukia screamed at the top of her lungs as the creature zeroed in on Kaien .

There was a messy burst of blood and the shady monster fell to the ground dead , Kaien landed hard onto the cracked ground beneath him , he was shooken up and and badly wounded but otherwise he was functioning fine . Before he could lift his head Unohana and Isane were at his side . Juushiro had run up to Rukia who was a little rattled but completely unharmed . Then everyone returned their looks to the dead monster , standing atop it's head was Miyako Shiba , Kaien's wife and the surviving bit of Ukitake's squad . She smiled brightly despite having some cuts and bruises , Miyako walked up to her captain releaved and and anxious .

" Captain , may I ask permission to speak with my husband ? " she asked curtly afraid for Kaien's health .

" Of course Miyako , I'll give you two a moment . Shuuhei could you walk Miyako over to Kaien , I'd do it myself but well -" he said as he pointed over to injured troops .Shuuhei calmed down and slid down the ravine of risen concreate and offered his arm to support Miyako , she politely declined and they walked over to Kaien who began wailing in pain as Unohana and Isane attemped to treat him . His hand was just barely connected by a thin gored string on skin . He struggled against Isane as she held him down and Unohana tried her best to cut off all the mangled skin .

" Hard headed as ever . " Miyako sighed trying to add humor to the dull and dire moment . Kaien stopped his howling after he heard Miyako's angelic voice . He looked up at Miyako and put on a brave face for her . Miyako grabbed his good hand and stroked it ,she hummed sweetly to him and completely took his mind off of the pain . Shuuhei turned the other way leaving Kaien and Miyako to the little privacy they had . His eyes trailed back over the crater left behind by the bomb Izuru detonated , " Why Izuru ..." he thought to himself " I don't understand ...Why?What did you get out of this ? " Shuuhei felt his eyes tear up , he sucked it up in time enough to see the monster which everyone had presumed dead had begun to stir again . It opened a bloodied eye , his sights were set on Miyako and lunged .

" Miss Miyako look out !" Rukia screamed out before Shuuhei had chance to . Miyako spun around to see the cause of all the alarm and met face to face with the monster she had slayed only moments ago . It grabbed her face and lifted her up , Kaien jumped up and reached out for her screaming her name " Miyako!" he wailed then drew his gun "Put her down !" he yelled as he aimed for the beast . The fiend looked down at Kaien and smiled impishly " Why certainly ... " it hissed , everyone was taken aback to hear it speak with just as much ease as they did. Miyako who's face was buried in the palm of the beast lifted her hand to reach out to Kaien one last time before the monster hoiseted her up past it's head and clinched it's fist . Blood spurted from the creases of it's clasped fingers . Kaien starred up at the lifeless body of his wife dangling above him . " Here you can even have her back ! " the monster cackled as it threw her at Kaien , Kaien tried hi best to catch Miyako but was thrown back several feet upon having his wifes headless body crash into him .

" Now for the rest of you!" it roared and then charged at Unohana and Isane , as it passed him Shuuhei grabbed a sharp bit of scrap metal and stabbed it in the leg . It whirred around and before Shuuhei had time to react it had snatched him up by his face just as it had done with Miyako . Shuuhei couldn't help but to scream as he felt the blood greased fingers of the beast slick against his skin , Shuuhei used his hand to push against the monster's fist , he felt it squeeze harder on his skull as he slid his head out of it's grasp . Once he'd popped his head out it was a straight plummet to the ground , dropping from twenty feet ( give or take a few feet ) before he hit the ground he heard the sound of helicopter blades and gunfire . He looked up to see a specialized military grade helicopter shooting up the towering enemy . He exspected to hit the ground hard and possibly blackout again , but to his surprise he felt a very rough jerk , he looked up to see Renji Abarai hanging from a latter connected to the helicopter ." Renji !" Shuuhei called out as he used he free hand to grab hold of the latter . Renji looked over to him and gave him an uplifting thumbs up and then signaled for them to climb into the helicopter . Once in Renji put on a headset and the pilot " Turn around we gotta pick everyone up . " then he turned back to Shuuhei and shouted " You might wanna hang on to something " Shuuhei failed to hear him over the roar of the helicopter , and was nearly tossed out when the helicopter turned around avoiding the monster that now was flailing in pain ,the pilot's efforts to level the helicopter had already left him exhuasted and he turned to Renji and shouted " I cant do it , we lost too much power trying not to hit that damned monster . Tell them to meet up at the portal gates , I just can't pick em up like this Lt. Abarai . " Renji's face nearly turned red with anger , Shuuhei jumped to hold Renji back from the helicopter controls . " What do you mean you can't turn around ? So we're just supposed to leave them and hope that they can make it to the portal gate ? Let me go Shuuhei , I'm not gonna let them die ! " Shuuhei could sympathize with Renji , but the fear and trauma he had been through only moments before had taken a toll on his mortality . The pilot ignored Renji , and sent a message to the troops on the ground " Captain Ukitake , Captain Unohana , do you think you and the rest of your platoon can make it too the portal gate ? " It took a few seconds until they recieved an answer from the other end " Yeah I think we can make to the portal gate platform but we cant get through the portal ourselves " Juushiro Ukitake's shaky voice answered from the other side . " You wont have to we'll be waiting for you there . " " Sounds good to me , don't worry about us it shouldn't take us very long to get there ." hearing that Renji calmed down a bit but still seemed on edge . He peered down at the fallen beast that still jerked and convulsed about in it's last moments of life and sneered . " And stay dead you stupid fucker . " he said spitefull as he hocked a spitwad down at it . After about akward silence Renji turned and asked Shuuhei " So... what happened back there ? What was that thing ? " Shuuheu returned a confused look , " I was hoping you'd know what it was "

Renji jerked his head back at the accusation and replied " What makes you think I knew what it was ? All is saw it as was something trying to crush my best friend's head so the fucker had to die . " he smiled . " I know now might not be the best time to ask ..." Shuuhei straightened up after hearing the direness in Renji's voice , he already knew what he was going to ask . " I did find Izuru ..." Shuuhei started . " But..." Renji cut in gritting his teeth and furrowing his brow , seemingly clinging on to a thin thread of hope that thier friend was still alive and that there was something they could do for him . " I don't really know how to explain this but Izuru caused the explosion , he had a bomb in his breifcase when I caught up to him it went off . " Renji's face was twisted with anger and confusion , the pilot even looked back after hearing that soft spoken , mild mannered Izuru would just turn on the Seireitei and leave such bedlam in his wake . " I don't understand , what would drive Izuru to ...to this ? "

Shuuhei looked down and curtly cut Renji's rant off " can we talk about this later ? I ...I really just don't want to think about him right now , let's just focus on our comrades that are still alive . "

Renji quickly quieted down . Shuuhei realized just how out of character that was for him and pretty unprovocked ." I'm sorry Renji I just kinda feel out of it Y'know with all that's happened in the last few months . I just really wanted to help him . I know Izuru , you know Izuru he couldn't pull something like this off on his own ."

Renji remained quiet for a while longer then responded " He wouldn't do something like this period , it's all just unnatural for him ... someone has to be in on it . "

" Ichimaru ? " Shuuhei asked " Kurotsuchi ? Urahara ?Mimura and his gang ? " he added .Renji held his breath for a while " Could be all of them , it would make sense they all went missing around the same time , and shortly afterward these strange incidents flared out of control in this general area ..." Renji thought out loud twidling his thumbs while laying back . " My money's on Ichimaru .." he said queitly ..." Something justwasn't right about him , don't get me wrong Kurotsuchi and Mimura were pretty off too but there's just something particular about Gin ... "

Shuuhei though about Renji's words for a moment " Urahara is just as suspicious , he may have been clumsy and careless but he has a very capable mind . But he dissappeared before Aizen's murder while Gin was the first one at the scene just staring up at Aizen's body it was just so inhuman the way he watched Aizen dangle ..." Shuuhei stopped himself as he tried to erase the memory of Sousuke Aizen a captain of the Seireitei was brutally murdered and hung up as a display on the ledge of the skywalk .Renji looked over to Shuuhei and said " Let's save the investigative work for back home . All of us . " Shuuhei nodded as Renji patted his back and climbed into the helicopter . Shuuhei stared out of the open door for a few minutes in a daze until a staticy message destroyed the calm in the helicopter .

" Hello ? Ummm whoever's on the other line can you please help ... my name is Orihime Inoue and- and there's alot of people here and theyre all dead and I'm really really scared ! There's something here and I think it killed all of them please someone help me ! " the rest of the message was cut off by static . " We have to turn around now ! " Renji barked into the pilots ears . The pilot gave Renji an incredulous look and responded " Hell no !1 right now the best thing to do is to go back and get reinforcements , if we turn around one of two things is going to happen , we're either gonna run outta gas and crash or go over to where the message resinated and be ripped apart ...EITHER WAY WE'RE DEAD ! " Renji reached back and pulled his pistol on the pilot " I SAID TURN THE FUCK AROUND ! " the pilot glared at Renji unshaken by his threat , Shuuhei jumped on Renji and held him down " Renji ! Have you lost your damn mind ! " he yelled tightening his grip on his friends neck " You need to get your shit together and fast we can't do anything for anybody right now , once we go back to the Seireitei we can get a search party and recover anyone who's survived , you acting out like this isn't helping us so calm down !" he shouted some sense into Renji's thick skull and then released him . Renji rolled onto his stomach gasping for air . " I'm sorry man , it's just everybodie's out there and they could all be dead ...I din't know what came over me .."

Shuuhei helped Renji up and into a chair , he couldn't blame Renji for his actions it was just who he was . Once he had calmed Renji he curtly ordered the pilot to hurry to the gate ...and now he could omly hope that it wasn't too late .


End file.
